Clara's First Thanksgiving
by Riversong650
Summary: Title say's it all


_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay this was finished before the holiday. Just had technical issues trying to get it to publish._

 **Clara's First Thanksgiving**

* * *

"They went where?!" Archangel exclaimed.

"They went to the parade," Dominic said. "The Macy's parade,"

"In Airwolf?!" Archangel yelled. "He took Airwolf to New York City?!"

"Michael, calm down. You're gonna give yourself a stroke," Dominic said. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. They'll be back in time for dinner,"

"You mean they're just going to see the parade and come back?"

"Yes, it's Clara's first Thanksgiving and you know String," Dominic said. "It has to be extra, extra special,"

"Of course, Marella and I will be at the cabin in a couple of hours,"

"Yeah, and don't forget remember,"

"How could I not,"

* * *

 _Airwolf New York City five a.m..._

"Daddy, look it's the Statue of Liberty!" Clara exclaimed as she feverishly kicked her tiny legs as Hawke turned Airwolf for her to see. "It's really big!"

"Yeah, she is a beautiful sight," Hawke said as he flew all around her.

The machine had cleared all air traffic over the city so Hawke could fly around the Island of Manhattan. Clara sitting sideways looking out the door wonderstruck at the glittering lights of yellows, pinks, greens and blues all dominating blazing from every skyscraper, every office block, it appeared that New York is constantly alive, working and living – the perfect reason why it is so often nicknamed the City That Never Sleeps.

As they flew further up the Hudson and down the East River, Clara was pointing out to everything she wanted to see.

"You want to see everything," Hawke chuckled. "Next time, today we're here to see the parade and go home for dinner,"

"It's too bad Grandpa couldn't come,"

"Don't worry, he's happy cooking dinner," Hawke reassured her.

He landed at the helipad arranged by his friend Marty and a little help from Clara. The machine had the helipad cleared and off limits for official government use. Marty was more than happy to stay and watch Airwolf, he used the opportunity to enjoy some peace and quiet. Marty had a cab waiting to transport them straight to their two front row grandstand seats at herald square. They piled into the cab but instead of driving all the way, Hawke had the driver drop them off at Park Avenue. He wanted Clara to experience the atmosphere of the city and also another way to ease her still lingering apprehension of crowds.

"Clara, it's going to be very crowded. More than you're used to," Hawke said. "I want you to see the city from down here on the ground,"

Clara smiled taking his hand. "Let's go,"

She stood out in her fuchsia colored puffer jacket with hood and her dark grey kitty ears and face hat with earflaps and braided pompom ties. The color of the faux fur lining matching her jacket. She always insisted on wearing bright colors when they were going to crowded places. In case she got separated from her father, she would be easier to find.

It's more than words can describe. There are old, ornate buildings, sleek, modern skyscrapers and simple brownstones. She had to look straight up to see a sliver of sky between them. It's extremely crowded and very noisy. The air is full of smells, both good and bad. The people are all in a rush to get wherever it is they are going. There were so many lights on the streets she could see the color of peoples eyes. Hawke was amused and having a little bit of hard time keeping her walking in a straight line. She was so awestruck at the height of the skyscrapers, she couldn't take her eyes off the sky. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way still gazing up to the goliath's reaching up into the sky. Arriving at their seats she finally lowered her head back down to earth.

Clara was taking joy in the colorful, buoyant balloons bounding down the streets of Manhattan. Sipping on hot chocolate with a bag of roasted almonds shared between her and her father. When Santa arrived at the end of the parade all the children cheered with delight with the exception of Clara. Hawke noticed the tinge of sadness in her eyes and figuring why wasn't hard. Hawke her carried out of the grandstand while everyone was enjoying the last few minutes. He was lucky to immediately grab a cab back to the helipad.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Hawke asked looping his arm around her pulling her to him.

"Nothing," Clara said.

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked. "You got sad when Santa came,"

"I was sad that the parade was over,"

Hawke decided not to ask anymore questions, he knows it wasn't the truth.

"Don't worry, they'll be another one next year," Hawke said. "It's not just the parade, when we get home you're going to have your first Thanksgiving dinner,"

"I'm full from the almonds," Clara said. "They were yummy,"

"You can have them for dessert after dinner," Hawke said pulling out a bag from his pocket.

"Really?!" Clara exclaimed. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," Hawke said.

The cab drove straight down thirty fourth street miraculous hitting all green lights. "Wow, this is great! The cabbie exclaimed. "I've never had this happen ever. Just under five minutes! You know what in the spirit of the holiday, this ride is free,"

"Thank you so much," Hawke said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not even worth the fare," The cabbie said. "Have a happy,"

Once again the machine cleared the sky and Airwolf once again took to the sky. "We should be back in the cabin by one o'clock our time. Should only take two hours to get back to the lair,"

Later on Hawke took a quick nap, while Clara was too excited with energy from the parade and the sights of the city.

* * *

 _The cabin one o'clock..._

"Hey, Dom we're back," Hawke said.

"Welcome back, how was it?"

"It was great, she had a blast." Hawke said. "You should have seen her, she was in shock at how tall the buildings were,"

"I bet," Dominic said. "Even me, they just get taller and taller,"

"I had to carry her at one point, because she wouldn't keep her head down," Hawke said. "Even then she still was looking up,"

"String, why don't you go take a nap," Dominic said. "You've been up since last night,"

"I took a nap in Airwolf on the way there and back," Hawke said. "I'm good,"

"How could you sleep?" Dominic asked. "You fully trust that machine flying Airwolf by itself?"

"Yeah," Hawke simply said.

'Did she nap?"

"Nope, and I bet she'll crash either during dinner or right after her last bite,"

"That'll be a sight," Dominic said. "Where is she?"

"Checking on Bonnie and Clyde," Hawke said. "She had Tet on guard duty,"

"And he took it seriously, he never left that door," Dominic said. "She trained him well,"

"Grandpa!" Clara exclaimed bounding through the door. "It smells good in here,"

"Hey, baby-girl! I heard you had a lot of fun!" Dominic said.

"I did and I can't wait to go back!" Clara exclaimed. "Everything was so big and tall! and noisy, it was really crowded and it looked so pretty at night and the balloons were huge and the almonds..."

"Clara, save some for dinner," Hawke said. "Go wash up and get dressed,"

"Why? I'am dressed,"

"Clara, for the holiday people dress a little more fancy," Dominic said. "It's part of the tradition,"

"Go put on the dress Grandma sent you,"

"Which one?" Clara said. "There's so many, I can barely close the closet,"

"The last one she sent you," Hawke said. "Now off you go, Uncle Michael and Aunt Marella will be here soon,"

"It's going to take me a little while to find it," Clara said walking towards her room.

"Philippa sends a box a week of clothe's and dresses," Hawke said. "We're running out of room here and down there,"

Dominic chuckled as he went back to kitchen to finish the rest of the upcoming feast.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Clara came twirling out from her room wearing a light brown sleeveless glen plaid dress of lavender and green. Her hair styled in a waterfall braid.

"Oh, you look beautiful baby-girl," Dominic said. "Your Grandma picked a pretty dress,"

"Yeah, they're all pretty," Clara said. "I don't know when I'll wear them,"

"Don't worry, she'll find plenty of opportunities," Hawke said.

"They're here," Dominic said spotting them out the window.

Archangel and Marella stroll through the door. "Oh my god! Clara you look beautiful," Marella said. "I love your hair,"

"Thank you Aunt Marella," Clara said.

"Clara, we have a surprise for you," Archangel said.

"What is it?!"

Archangel turned towards the door with a beckoning gesture. Clara ran next to her father grabbing his hand for safety. "Clara, it's ok, look who it is," Hawke said.

Clara looks towards the door to see Philippa, Beatrix and Cordelia stepping through. "Grandma!"

"Oh, Clara you look wonderful!" Philippa said. "I've missed you so much,"

"I missed you too," Clara said giving her a big hug.

"Clara, you look lovely," Beatrix said. "We can't wait to hear about your trip,"

"Yes, your Uncle Michael told us you went to the parade today," Cordelia said.

"Oh, you're about to get an earful," Hawke said.

"You know Clara, you and I both have something in common today," Philippa said.

"What?"

"It's my first Thanksgiving too," She said.

"Well, let's get this dinner started," Dominic said.

"And the battle commence," Hawke said.

"We'll be good," Clara and Dominic said in unison.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time," Hawke said. "You guys didn't last an hour,"

"Wait, I have to show them my room!" Clara exclaimed grabbing Philippa's hand with her daughter's following behind.

* * *

 _Dinner..._

The mouth watering smell of a homemade Thanksgiving dinner fills the air. As they gathered around the long, rectangular oak wood table, a sudden warm, content feeling is felt. The table consists of various dishes. Not one cubic inch of table is left empty. In the center of the table is the large turkey. There are several mountains of potatoes, fluffy marshmallow/sweet potatoes and Dominic's finest mashed potatoes. The pale colored mountains of rich, creamy deliciousness sit next to a sea of boiling gravy. There is also the stuffing. This dish assorted with various foods including: chopped meat, vegetables, and different spices. This delicious dinner is followed up by an even more delicious desert. Various chocolate covered fruits can be found. Two diverse sweetnesses mixed together, providing your taste buds with a mini shock of sugariness. The brownies are always superior. The brown, baked, batches have a hard chocolate shell on the outside and an overflow of chocolate in the inside; when a bite is taken from this dessert a waterfall of chocolate oozes into your mouth. But the true superstar of desserts is Dominic's fresh from the oven apple pies. The thick and crunchy bread, guards the sweet cinnamon syrup and apple custards on the inside.

Dominic and Clara did behave putting their foodie battles aside. During dinner Clara regaled everyone of her day in the city, and after dinner Clara brought Philippa to her treehouse. When they returned Hawke could see the urge to slumber setting in and her battle in resistance.

"Someone looks tired," Hawke said picking her up.

"I'm not tired," Clara said wearily as she passed out in his arms.

"Yeah, I thought so," Hawke said with a gentle pat to her back.

"Aww, what a precious sight," Marella said. "She is too cute for words,"

"Alright, let's get you to bed,"

"With that we'll leave you now Mr. Hawke, you've had an extremely exhausting day also," Philippa said.

"If it's alright with you, we'd like to come back tomorrow," Cordelia asked.

"Yes, she wants to show me her deer," Philippa said.

"You can come anytime, no need to ask," Hawke said.

"Mr. Hawke before we go, I have to say that this is a beautiful cabin," Philippa said. "The art work is an astounding collection, your Grandfather had exquisite taste,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Clara awoke unknown when she went to bed last night. She came out of her room to silence, usually finding him the kitchen making her breakfast. The fireplace remains unlit and the kitchen empty. Clara quietly climbed up the stairs to the loft found her father still in deep sleep. Climbing back down she decided to make breakfast on her own and leave him to sleep. Unknown to Clara, as she climbed down the stairs Hawke had awoken. He heard her beckoning Tet to the kitchen peaking his interest. Looking down from the loft to his amazement, Tet standing on his hind legs at the kitchen counter grabbing the box of cereal for Clara that he had sitting towards the back of the counter. Next Clara opened the refrigerator retrieving the gallon of milk. Putting all the items on the breakfast bar, Clara climbed up on the chairs beginning to make herself a bowel of cereal. Pouring the milk half in the bowel and the other half on the counter. Tet was sitting next to Clara catching the random pieces of Cheerios she would send his way. Hawke by now had made his way down from the loft when he reached the bottom Clara and Tet froze with guilty looks.

"Uh oh," Clara said. "We're busted Tet,"


End file.
